3 Times of Loves
by Himegimi06
Summary: Jisung, sesosok Grim Reaper yang terkena hukuman untuk menjadi Cupid dan menyatukan 3 pasang insan. "Oleh karena itu, aku membalik scene. Mereka akan bertemu kematian, baru bisa saling mencintai. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh." NCT Fanfic MarkChan - Masa Lalu, RenLe - Masa Depan, NoMin - Masa Kini.


Park Jisung menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar di depan netra gelapnya. Berada di atas salah satu bangunan tinggi dalam lingkup kota Seoul ternyata mampu menawarkan sudut _view_ yang indah dengan paduan gemerlapnya khalayak. Helai biru di kepalanya berayun lembut, _coat_ hitam yang menggelungi tubuhnya juga berkibar, sapaan angin malam yang bersenda gurau dengan tubuhnya ternyata cukup kuat. Senyum kecil terlintas, merasa lucu dengan keadaan di sekitarnya saat ini.

Pemuda itu mengheningkan diri dan menengadah, membiarkan alih pandangnya kini bertubruk pada hamparan langit bertabur bintang. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirnya, namun sendu terlihat dari sorot matanya yang melirih. Senyum itu menghilang dan berganti dengan garis miring kesedihan. Semua begitu lengkap ketika helaan nafas berat ikut terdengar. Sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya, tapi Jisung tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan, dan tampaknya itu membuatnya bingung.

"Untuk ukuran mencari tempat merenung, seleramu jelek sekali~" sampai suatu suara menginterupsi kegiatan Jisung menatap langit, membuat tubuhnya berjengit dan berputar balik menghadap sumber suara.

"Ten- _Hyung_..." gumam Jisung malas. Bibirnya mencebik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan sosok lain yang pasti berniat datang untuk mengganggunya.

"Tidak baik mengacuhkan senior, Jisung!" pemuda bernama Ten itu menangkup wajah putih Jisung dengan seluruh tangannya, mengapitkan pipi itu dengan gemas dan memaksa bibir pucatnya mengerucut lucu. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Ten melanjutkan, "Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku~".

Putaran bola mata jengah, Ten tahu bahwa Jisung tidak suka ia perlakukan seperti saat ini. Senyum kekanakan khasnya mengumbar lucu, meminta maaf pada sosok yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Jemari lentik berhenti mengurung wajah Jisung, dan hal itu membuatnya leluasa berekspresi malas untuk meladeni senyum konyol di depannya.

"Kau yang datang ketika aku ingin mengabaikan semuanya, salah waktu jika kau ingin menggangguku lagi."

"Astaga, kau dingin sekali..."

Mendengar itu, Jisung menyendu lagi. Posisinya yang saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku memilih untuk berdiri. Postur tubuh itu menjulang, memamerkan _coat_ hitam panjang selutut yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan pesona tajam. Menyusupkan telapak tangan ke dalam saku _coat_ , sosok bersurai biru itu memilih untuk menatap pijakan kakinya sendiri.

"Jisung, aku tahu masalahmu... kau pasti bingung saat ini. Ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu bebanmu bisa sedikit berkurang..."

Ten yang merasakan hawa-hawa kemurungan jadi ikut berekspresi serupa. Sosok dengan balutan serba hitam di depannya itu benar-benar terlihat dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Lama sekali ia mengenal Jisung sebagai sesama _Grim Reaper_ , entitas dari kematian yang menghunus jiwa seseorang hingga memasuki alam berbeda dengan ujung bilah sabitnya yang meruncing mengerikan.

Kerap kali berurusan dengan hilangnya nyawa manusia, pemilik kepala biru itu menjadi suatu entitas yang begitu dingin tanpa emosi, bahkan cenderung lebih mengarah pada tingkat menyebalkan karena keacuhannya yang luar biasa –menurut Ten. Namun, melihat Jisung dengan keadaan penuh risau dan mengasihani diri sendiri sedikit banyak telah membuat Ten merasa khawa-

"Kalau kau sudah tahu masalahku, untuk apa aku membicarakannya lagi."

- _'Sialan'_.

Belah bibir Ten menonjol jengkel, rapalan kata-kata tak terdengar membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat. " _Ck_ , dengarkan aku _a man in black_ ," memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rasa muaknya barusan, ia melanjutkan "aku memang tahu jika masalahmu itu tentang ja-tuh-cin-ta, tapi aku mana tahu tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya dengan hukumanmu nanti!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Casts © SM Entertainment**

 **3 Times of Loves ©** **Himegimi06**

 **Rated : T**

 **Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Boys Love, Typo(s), Out of Character, etc.**

 **.**

 **=MarkChan, RenLe, NoMin=**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** **ROLOG**

" **Dark Cupid, Park Jisung"**

 **.**

* * *

 _Grim Reaper_ adalah entitas yang terbentuk dari jiwa manusia yang telah mati dalam rasa sakit luar biasa dan tidak ingin dilahirkan kembali ke dunia sebagai sosok manusia baru dengan kehidupan yang baru pula. Mereka memilih untuk menyaksikan kematian dengan menjadi kematian itu sendiri. Selamanya sampai dunia berakhir, mereka akan mengabdikan diri dalam _relique_ kematian yang selalu berputar.

Akan tetapi, ada satu larangan keras yang menjadi suatu pantangan untuk dilanggar. Mereka masih memiliki perasaan, namun tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Perasaan itu tetap ada pada mereka sebagai bentuk ujian atas keputusan yang mereka ambil untuk menjadi _Grim Reaper_. Sebagian besar mampu mengabaikan perasaan mereka dan menjalani kewajiban tanpa halang rintang yang memadai, namun sebagian lagi tidak mampu. Ada kalanya ketika hendak mengayun sabit justru mereka yang terayun cinta. Tanpa sadar mengacuhkan kewajiban, menyerah dengan perasaan dan harus berakhir dengan hukuman menyakitkan. Dan jangan lupa dengan pemecatan hak atas _Grim Reaper_ setelah hukumannya usai, reinkarnasi menjadi manusia telah menanti.

Jisung salah satunya. Ia terjebak dengan perasaannya sendiri ketika hendak menghempas nyawa dari sosok yang begitu indah di matanya. Gagal dalam tugas, Jisung langsung tertangkap basah jika ia jatuh cinta. Kisahnya tersebar begitu cepat, membuat dirinya yang sudah ratusan tahun terkenal bertangan dingin menjadi hilang wibawa begitu saja.

Jisung menyesali diri karena telah jatuh cinta, tapi apa mau dikatapun ia tidak dapat menampik hasratnya.

Tangan besar dalam _coat_ hitam itu keluar dengan menggenggam 6 lembar foto, 3 lembar di masing-masing tangannya. Kaki panjang Jisung melangkah lebar untuk menghampiri sosok Ten yang mengenakan pakaian serupa seperti dirinya. Ia hempaskan 6 foto itu di atas dinding pembatas atap gedung setinggi pinggang. Ten yang menatap itu semua hanya bisa memberikan sinyal kebingungan.

Tahu apa yang tengah diproses dalam pikiran seniornya itu, Jisung langsung menjelaskan, "Ini hukumanku."

"Hukuman?"

"Aku dihukum untuk menyatukan orang yang kucintai dengan jodohnya, atau secara singkat, aku akan menjadi _cupid_ bagi mereka..."

Sepasang mata milik Ten membulat lucu, terkejut. Ia tak habis pikir jika hukuman yang akan diterima _Grim Reaper_ ketika jatuh cinta adalah seperti ini. Hei, menyatukan orang yang kita cintai dengan orang lain? Candaan macam apa itu? Belum lagi setelah hukumannya usai, mereka akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dan kembali menghadapi kejamnya dunia. Ingatkan Ten untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun korbannya kelak.

Menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, jemari lentik Ten menunjuk barisan foto yang tadi dilempar oleh juniornya itu "Tapi, kenapa di sini ada 6 foto? Kau jatuh cinta dengan 6 orang?"

"Tidak mungkin, _Hyung_..." Jisung memutar matanya jengah. "Selain 'dia' –orang yang kucintai, 2 orang terakhir dalam kurun waktu 24 jam yang berinteraksi dengannya juga akan kupertemukan dengan jodoh mereka."

"Kau benar-benar beralih profesi sebelum bereinkarnasi... selamat, ya. Lalu, dengan cara apa kau mempertemukan mereka?"

Tak memperdulikan kalimat awal Ten, Jisung tersenyum aneh. Ia sadar bahwa melakukan hal seperti ini benar-benar membutuhkan metode 'lain'. Mereka bukan dipertemukan malaikat cinta yang dipenuhi harmoni manis dan keromantisan nan indah, tetapi dipertemukan oleh kematian...

"Aku akan menyatukan mereka dengan kematian, _Hyung_."

"Jangan bercanda, Jisung..."

"Sungguh. Masing-masing dari mereka akan bertemu dengan kematian. Yang berbeda hanya waktunya saja. Lagi pula, terkadang manusia tidak bisa menghargai perasaan mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak mampu menunjukkan segala rasa dengan baik sampai pada suatu titik mereka kehilangan orang yang ternyata begitu dicintai..." senyum aneh yang terbentuk di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi garis lembut, pancaran sayang tercurahkan pada salah satu foto yang berjajar rapi di depannya. "Oleh karena itu, aku membalik _scene_. Mereka akan bertemu kematian, baru bisa saling mencintai. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk melakukan hal bodoh."

Ten salut. Untuk orang yang sebenarnya sedang melewati masa hukuman, Jisung termasuk sangat memerhatikan setiap detailnya. Ini hukuman, tak mendapatkan penghargaan apapun, bahkan pada akhirnya nanti justru mendapat kesengsaraan. Tapi berbeda dengan sosok jangkung itu, ia seolah mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik dengan gayanya sendiri, berusaha semaksimal mungkin pada hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya –meskipun akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jisung benar-benar luar biasa... ratusan tahun tidak pernah jatuh cinta, sekalinya terjadi maka ia akan melakukannya secara totalitas. Cinta, ya?

"Coba jelaskan padaku bagaimana caramu melakukannya pada 6 orang ini?"

Jisung mengambil 2 lembar foto dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah Ten. "Mereka akan bertemu kematian melalui 'masa lalu', _Hyung_." Lalu meletakkannya kembali di tempat yang terpisah dengan 4 lembar foto lainnya. "Kau lihat orang yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam ini? Namanya Mark Lee. Ia adalah seorang Pengusaha muda berusia 24 tahun. Yang menjadi pasangannya adalah pemuda dengan rambut coklat gelap ini, Lee Haechan. Seorang Mahasiswa Kedokteran berusia 19 tahun."

Ten mendengarkan dengan seksama. Fokus pada 2 lembar foto yang menunjukkan seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun ekspresinya terasa begitu dingin dan seorang anak manis dilengkapi senyum cantik yang begitu ceria.

"Lalu anak berambut ungu ini adalah seorang Penyanyi yang sedang berada di puncak ketenaran, Zhong Chenle. Usianya 18 tahun. Pasangannya adalah Huang Renjun yang berusia 23 tahun, seorang Fotografer profesional merangkap _Master-nim_ yang selalu mendapatkan gambar-gambar indah dari penyanyi favoritnya itu." Jisung kembali memisahkan 2 lembar foto berbeda. "Mereka akan bertemu kematian melalui 'masa depan'."

Lawan bicara Jisung mendengarkan dengan khidmat, tak lupa kedua matanya menggulir menatap 2 foto baru yang diletakkan Jisung. 1 foto menunjukkan seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi dengan penghayatan penuh, matanya terpejam erat, namun hal itu justru menambah pesonanya yang tengah disinari gemerlap sorotan panggung. 1 foto lagi menunjukkan seorang pemuda berpakaian formal dengan beberapa kamera menghiasi tubuhnya, senyumnya begitu teduh sembari memotret bunga matahari sebagai objeknya.

"Terakhir, ada seorang dokter spesialis bedah muda yang begitu terkenal dikalangan wanita, namanya Lee Jeno dan dia berusia 23 tahun. Pasangannya adalah Na Jaemin, Mahasiswa Hukum yang begitu aktif memerdulikan lingkungan di sekitarnya, usianya 19 tahun." Kali ini ia hanya menggeser 2 lembar foto terakhir agar tersusun rapi seperti foto – foto sebelumnya. "Mereka akan bertemu kematian melalui 'masa kini'..."

Foto pasangan terakhir terdapat seseorang Dokter dengan raut seriusnya yang tengah memeriksa data kesehatan pasien, berdampingan dengan foto seorang Mahasiswa yang sedang menjadi Sukarelawan untuk membagi-bagikan makanan di sebuah Panti Jompo. Begitu usai memerhatikan keduanya, kini atensi Ten terpaku pada keseluruhan. Memikirkan satu pernyataan yang timbul dalam benaknya.

"Jadi, dari 6 orang ini ada sosok yang kau cintai..."

Jisung yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Menatap 6 lembar foto di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tentu saja apa yang telah lisan seniornya utarakan itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Seseorang yang ada di foto itu adalah cintanya, namun tepat di samping sosok itu adalah pasangan seharusnya yang akan Jisung pertemukan.

Ya, itu bukan dirinya. Meski Jisung memiliki perasaan, tentu saja ini tak pantas dimiliki oleh orang yang ia cintai. Ternyata ia bertahan ratusan tahun selama ini hanya untuk menjadi penyatu dari dua takdir yang ada. Meski terdengar menyedihkan, Jisung siap menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Aku akan memulainya. Dan ketika semuanya berakhir, kau tak akan bertemu lagi denganku, _Hyung_..." kini suara si surai biru lebih terasa lebih lembut, jangan lupakan sorot netranya yang memandang Ten secara tulus. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, terima kasih telah membimbingku dengan baik... meskipun berakhir dengan aku yang bersikap seenaknya padamu..."

Malam ini berakhir dengan Ten yang tak kuasa menahan genangan rasa yang menumpuk di pelupuknya. Tumpah begitu saja ketika Jisung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin malam yang terasa menusuk. Menghempaskan 6 lembar foto dari manusia yang akan bertemu dengan rajutan takdir dari sesosok _Grim Reaper_.

"Semoga beruntung, Jisung..."

.

.

 **Prolog : End**

.

.

 **Next : Chapter 1 "Black Carved Mirror, Lee Minhyung"**

.

.

Hallo, semuanya~ Perkenalkan, saya _author_ baru di fandom ini :)

Semoga kegiatan saya di sini tidak menjadi suatu sampah semata dan mencemari _list_ _fanfiction Fandom_ NCT yang sudah ada, haha :'D

Sebenarnya, saya menulis _fanfic_ ini sebagai bentuk hiburan adik tercinta yang sedang kalang kabut dengan berita bertubi-tubi dari SM Entertainment.Semua _couple_ yang saya gunakan dalam _fanfic_ ini adalah favoritnya, jadi saya akan tetap menggunakannya sampai akhir nanti, maaf ya~. Meskipun begitu, karena saya cukup rindu juga dengan dunia _fanfic_ , akhirnya setelah 4,5 tahun lamanya saya memutuskan kembali lagi meskipun dengan _fandom_ dan akun yang berbeda :)

Untuk segala kekurangan dalam prolog ini, saya mohon maaf. Saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. Tapi untuk fantasi aneh ini, maaf saya tidak bisa mengatasinya :'D

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan :D


End file.
